Shopping Time
by M14Mouse
Summary: Chip could never understand the appeal of shopping…especially with Xander and Vida. ChipxXanderxVida pairing.


Shopping Time

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip could never understand the appeal of shopping…especially with Xander and Vida. ChipxXanderxVida pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

12_fics challenge: 5. time

Chip just didn't get it. He scratched his head as he watched his boyfriend and girlfriend fight over curtains. He knew that they were excited about their new place. But why would anyone fight over curtains is beyond him. As long as they keep the light out and look half decent on the wall, he doubted anyone would care. He walked over to a set of curtains and touched them. Nice….keep out of light…no grumpy Xander in the morning. He sighed as he looked over at V and Xander…still arguing over curtains.

"I am going to get a pasta pot…I will be back later," He said.

Nope…not paying attention to him. Oooo….he wondered if this would work.

"I'm going to strip naked and wear my pants as a cape."

He almost laughed when they were still not paying any attention to him. It would make a great story for later.

Hmm…maybe, he will cook spaghetti…oooo…or maybe stuffed shells today.

Yummy

-MFMF-

"Xander….I swear you need another color beside green. These curtains aren't going to match," Vida said.

"Neither is yours, V," Xander said to her pink curtains.

"Fine…let's ask Chip," She said as she turned around to see…no Chip. Where did that man go?

"Looked like he disappeared on us."

"Well….let's find him before he gets into too much trouble."

They searched through the sheets and pillow department.

No Chip.

Searched through the weird and random gadget department.

No Chip.

Finally when they passed the cooking department, they saw Chip….

…With a pot on his head.

Second thing, she noticed that there was a group of old ladies standing around talking to Chip. She can't leave him alone for a moment. She walked over quickly.

"Chip!"

Chip turned around and smiled.

"V…Xander….did you get the curtains?" Chip said happily.

"No…we needed your opinion, mate," Xander said.

Chip's face fell.

"Oh…okay…."

"We have to be leaving anyway, hon. It was wonderful talking to you. Are you coming to the bridge game next week?" One of the old women said.

"Of course….I will bring the peach cobber with the recipe," Chip said with a grin.

"Oh, good…I am going to make three bean salad. You are just going to love it. Laura will give you the address, right?" The older woman said to the woman to next to him.

"Let me get a pen and paper…Found it!" Laura said as she dug around her purse. The woman pulled out a notepad and pen.

She couldn't believe…yes…she can…this was Chip.

"Here you go, Chip. Now, remember….next Saturday at 3." Laura said.

"I got it," Chip said with a grin.

She watched as the pair walked away. Suddenly, one of them stopped in front of her.

"You two are lucky to have such a sweet boy. You two take good care of him, you hear?" the old woman said before the pair walked off.

She turned to Chip in amazement.

"What did you tell them?" Xander said.

"Nothing….At least, I don't think it was something," Chip said with a frown.

"I'm not taking you shopping…ever again." She said.

"Really? You mean it!" Chip said happily.

She heard Xander trying not to laugh over her shoulder.

"Don't sound too happy about that, mate. You know you can't get out of it that easy." Xander said with a grin.

"Oh….," Chip said with a frown.

Xander laughed as he threw his arms around Chip's shoulders.

"Let's pick out the curtains and pay for your pot." Xander said.

"You are going to cook in that thing," She said in disgust.

"Yup…Stuffed Shells with Tomato Sauce." Chip said.

She thought for a moment.

"Make sure you clean out that thing really good before you cook anything."

-MFMF-

Another shop…this time with beds. Chip sighed as he listened to V and Xander argue with the salesperson.

He wished V didn't take his comic book away. He bounced a little bit on the bed.

Hmmmmm…..

He looked over at another salesperson.

"Would it be okay if I bounce on the bed?"

-MFMF-

"Come on, mate…you guys got to have something cheaper than that," Xander said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. He turned around to see Chip bouncing on the bed. Suddenly, Chip stopped and stared down at the salesman.

"It isn't springy enough. Let's try another bed," Chip said.

"Hmm…there is a harder surface mattress over there," the salesman said with a frown.

"CHIP! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Testing the mattress."

"How is that supposed to help us find a mattress?"

"You move around in your sleep, right?"

Vida snorted as she glanced over at him.

"Some more than others….yes." She said.

"Well….you can't get a good feel for it by just lying down."

"Sooo…you decided to jump on it," He said.

"YUP!"

Vida just shook her head.

"Come on, Xander…try it….at least once….please," Chip said with a puppy dog look on his face.

Damn it, stop staring at him like that! He did find the idea….interesting. The bed they tried weren't that great. Hell with it.

"Fine…but…only once." He said.

Vida just rolled her eyes at him.

How in the world did he get himself into these things?

-MFMF-

"I still can't believe that we decide on a bed by jumping on it," Vida said as they climbed out of the jeep.

"Well…I supposed we could have done it…some other way." He said with a grin.

"Perv."

"I'm going to make dinner now," Chip said as he rushed pass them.

They followed him to the door.

"You know…I'm not going to take you shopping ever again." Vida said.

"Really? You mean it this time?" Chip said with a grin.

"Yes."

"YAY!"

Chip wrapped his arms around V and kissed her happily.

He pouted.

"Why don't I get a kiss?"

"Because you don't make me shop for curtains," Chip said with a grin. But quickly, he gave a kiss on his lips before bolting into the house.

He glanced over at V. She wore a big smile on her face.

"What are you planning, V?"

"Nothing…much."

Vida walked to the house.

Oh, boy….here they go again.

End of Shopping Time.

A/N: Ta-Da! Another threesome ficcy done.  Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
